Segundafeira
by Yunus-chan
Summary: A verdade, é que mesmo sendo segunda-feira, ao lado dela era especial. - NejiTen - Oneshot


**Segunda-feira.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

A verdade é que, mesmo sendo Segunda-feira, ao lado dela era especial.

-

-

-

O relógio cuco fazia o seu típico barulho naquela sala. Eu estava sentado no sofá, esperando minha namorada, Tenten, terminar de se arrumar, para irmos logo ao supermercado comprar as benditas coisas que precisariamos para fazer um bendito piquenique, que aconteceria somente no _sábado._ Não entendia, então, o motivo de precisarmos ir hoje.

Mas, como ela era completamente complicada em tudo, eu não iria contradizer algo dela. Ao meu lado, estava Babaloo, um cãozinho. De que raça, eu não sabia. Não prestava muito atenção nestas coisas, se é que me entende. Mesmo que fosse _eu _quem dera aquele animal para Tenten.

- Oh, Neji-kun! -olhei para o pé da escada, fitando-a fixamente. -Eu não gostei dessa touca.

- Por que não? -arqueei a sobrancelha, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

- É feia. -fez bico. Aquela menina...

- Mas, você está tão linda. -e estava mesmo. Falava por Babaloo que não me deixava mentir.

Isso mesmo, o cachorrinho sabia quando eu mentia. E nestas circunstâncias, fazia o maior fuzuê, rasgando minha calça. Ah, Babaloo, seu cão sem-graça!

- Tem certeza? -perguntou, manhosa. Sorri.

- Claro. Você está muito, muito linda. -franzi a testa. -Tenho certeza que muitos tarados ficarão de olho em você, então terei muito trabalho hoje.

Ela riu. Era o que eu queria. Desta forma, ela ficaria mais relaxada com a aparência e iria logo comigo a esse maldito supermercado. Olha só como é bom conhecer a namorada que se tem! Levantei-me, olhando-a surpreso quando vi ela pegar a corrente de Babaloo, imaginando o que ela pretendia.

- Tenten... -ela me olhou. -Não podemos levar cachorro em...

- Shh. Não vou levar ele no supermercado. -arqueei novamente a sobrancelha, ela sorriu, alegre. -Passaremos no Petshop antes. Meu moranguinho precisa de um banho digno de rei, não é meu biluzinho?

É, inacreditável. Ela estava falando com um animal! Que maravilha. Revirei os olhos, puxando-a junto com Babaloo para sairmos logo. O cachorrinho veio latindo e correndo. Esse baixinho... Quando tivesse chance, iria jogá-lo pela janela, vê-lo ser atropelado por um caminhão de lixo, e depois dizer a Tenten que ele se suicidou. Ah, claro que ela iria acreditar... E depois me mataria! Não, era melhor deixar aquele peste vivo mesmo.

- Neji? -olhei-a de canto. Ela balançava as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto olhava para Babaloo. - Por que não fomos de carro?

- Eu não dirijo, Tenten. -ela fez beiçinho. -Além do mais, tenho 17 anos. Não posso tirar carta.

- Ah, que do mal! -ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, sem parar de andar.

Ao longe, eu já podia ver o Petshop. Sorri com satisfação. Me livraria daquele terror por algumas horas. Andamos calmamente até lá. Ela deixou Babaloo aos cuidados do local, pedindo com detalhes o que queria que fizessem em seu "biluzinho". Eu paguei, logo arrastando-a para longe dali. Pegamos o caminho direto para o supermercado, com ela tagarelando alguma coisa sem sentido. Eu poderia prestar atenção, se eu ao menos entendesse algo do que ela falava.

- Algum dia... Iremos casar? -apressada ela... Com apenas 15 anos, já pensava em casar.

- Espero que sim. -sorri. E esperava mesmo.

- Você não irá casar de preto, não é? -seus olhos brilharam. -Vá de terno prata, onegai!

- Ok, ursinha. -fiquei calado enquanto ela falava algo sobre vestido, convidados, igreja... Ou seria a catedral de Madrid? Caramba.

Continuamos andando, ela ainda balançando nossas mãos, falando pelos cotovelos e parando às vezes para ver uma loja ou outra. Acabamos por chegar ao supermercado, com ela cheia de pacotinhos, cada um de uma lojinha de lembranças diferentes. Guardamos estas compras naqueles ármarios esquisitos com chave. Pendurei a chave no pescoço e adentramos nos corredores cheios, eu guiando o carrinho.

- Precisamos de chocolate. Concorda? -assenti com um movimento de cabeça, temendo a sua reação se dissesse não.

Ela me fez a mesma pergunta várias vezes, enxendo o carrinho de balas, chocolate, danone, Ruffles e até pacote de mistura para pão de queijo. Kami-sama, ela aguentaria tudo aquilo? Acho que não... Ou talvez metade fosse para Babaloo. Não era impossível que ela desse doce para o animal, esquecendo de mim. Mas, de qualquer jeito, era suportável, pelo simples fato de ser Tenten.

- Gosta de salame, não? -falou minha língua, hehe.

- Sim. -ela colocou dois pacotes de salame no carrinho. E queijão parmesão em pedaço, presunto, camarão... Caramba.

- Tenten, já não está bom? -ela me olhou, com uma expressão quase que ofendida.

- Claro que não! Oras, ainda falta o pão de forma, os frios, a salada... -e continuou falando. Namorada exagerada. Segunda-feira chata.

Depois de muito tempo, quando tinha até sorvete no carrinho, finalmente ela decidiu ir para o caixa. Passamos todas as compras e eu paguei. Colocamos tudo em sacos, pegamos os pacotinhos no ármario e saímos de lá. Eu carregava tudo, é claro. Imagine se ela gostaria de carregar algo... Jamais. Eu sabia que ela já queria ir buscar o Babaloo, mas eu queria um tempo a mais com ela.

- Tenten? Acho que Babaloo gostaria de ficar um pouco mais lá... Vamos fazer a volta para demorarmos um pouco mais? -ela assentiu. Tomamos o caminho contrário, indo caminhar em volta de uma enorme escola.

Ela andava abraçava em meu braço, falando várias coisas, eu não prestava a atenção. De vez enquando, alguns garotos assobiavam. Ela ria, quando me via de cara fechada, e murmurava algo como "ciumento". Então, eu sorria, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Contra minha vontade, terminamos de dar a volta na escola, indo em direção ao Petshop. Não demoramos para chegar, para minha infelicidade. E aquele peste estava pronto. Ela pegou-o com tanto afeto, que eu queria que fosse eu ali, ao invés daquele cão.

- Então, vamos Neji. -Babaloo já estava preso pela corrente, e já andava novamente a nosso lado, como quem marchava.

- Claro, claro... -tomamos o caminho de volta a casa, desta vez em uma paz descomunal. Já estava ficando cansado de tanto ela falar, então, aquele repentino silêncio era de todo modo bom. Até recomeçar.

- Neji... -eu a cortei.

- Shh... Está vendo? Lá no céu, ao longe. Um balão. - olhou para onde eu indicava e sorriu.

- Algum dia andaremos de balão, não é? -os olhos brilharam. - Você, eu e... Babaloo. -eu revirei os olhos. Ela esperava que eu dissesse que sim, o que eu não fiz. Fiquei em silêncio.

Novamente a paz nos assaltou, ela andando sorrindo e balançando novamente nossas mãos.

- Neji... -eu podia prever que ela falaria mais alguma coisa que eu tivesse que concordar, mesmo que não quisesse.

- É Tenten. Você, Babaloo e eu. -respondi, derrotado.

- Não era isso... -riu.

- Então, o que? -perguntei, sentindo vontade de mostrar uma bandeira branca, rendido.

- Eu te amo, seu bobo. -sorri.

- Também te amo, ursinha.

Ela podia me irritar o quanto fosse. E segunda-feira podia ser um dia insuportável. Mas, a verdade era que, mesmo sendo segunda-feira, ao lado dela era especial.

**Owari**


End file.
